The present invention relates to a paper clip dispenser and more particularly to an improved paper clip dispenser which is convenient to a user.
There are various kinds of conventional paper clip dispensers. Most of them have a container to receive pins, thumbtacks, and paper clips together. The fingers of the user may be pricked by the pins or thumbtacks, if the user try to take a pin, thumbtack, or paper clip from the container. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional paper clip dispenser comprises container 10 with an upper cover 11. The upper cover 11 has two holes 111 which are separated by a plate 112. Two magnets 12 are disposed on the inner periphery of the upper cover 11. Since the upper cover 11 has two large holes 111, dust can enter the interior of the container 10 and the pins, thumbtacks, and paper clips 13 within the container will be rusty easily.